degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-4127080-20140407231359
I have a new ship. It called Romery. This is why I ship them. When Roman first came to earth he was just a kid. He is atrain and everybody saw him as a monster that were trying to kill him. He ran as fast as he can and hid in Emery's shed. That where he met Emery. Emery was the same age as he was. She was the first person who didn't saw him as a monster or dangerous. She knew he was an atrain and she heard stories about them. Yet she didn't care and still help him. Roman was afraid of Emery. She gave him a blanket for he wouldn't be cold and promise she will be back in the morning. The next morning she was back and gave him food. As the day went on they started to become friends. I can tell Roman is starting to have a little crush on Emery. Emery taught him how to make a star with till this day he has the star after 10 years. They time together didn't last long when the cops where hunting atrains and dogs got a sense of smell that an atrain was living in the shed. Emery try her best to hide him but it was too late. When cops started to points guns at them. Roman use himself as shied to protect Emery so she wouldn't get shot. He was shot and Emery thought he was dead. 10 years later. Emery and Roman aren't kids anymore and Emery still thinks he dead. Now atrains are allowed to be around humans but still have a lot of haters. When Roman and the rest of the atrains first came to school. The first person he saw was Emery. He knew who she was but Emery didn't know who he was. He wanted to get close to her. As time goes on in the first episode Emery sees the scar and now knows Roman isn't dead. She still hasn't change her feelings of atrains hasn't change. However just because Emery remembers him doesn't mean it would be a walk in the park for them. Emery and Roman's friends are aganist them at first. However they don't care. As time went on Emery's friends and Roman's friends are starting to get along in a way but there friends are the least of their worries. Romans finds out that it's best to keep his distance from Emery since if is seen with a human she might die. He keeps his distance and Emery gets together with Grayson. As much as it hurts him to see Emery with another guy. He doesn't pull any shit on them he just care if Emery is safe. Emery and Grayson break up. Emery finds out the reason why Roman keeps his distance. Then they almost die trying to save the world. Then they share their first kiss. They decide to give it a shot even if it somes with a price. They may not go out on a date like most couples will but for them they have each other and that enough for them.